


The Key To Immortality

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idk man I was sleep deprived when i wrote this', M/M, Slow Updates, but like a third of it is planned out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So there are a lot of kids that have powers born on the same day. But what if this isn't the first time in history that children were born on the same day from seemingly nowhere? What if the Commission isn't the only group hopping through time taking care of business?What if there was a way to reverse aging?(W.I.P)A/N:So I got boredAnd this chick came into my brainAnd I was likeWould she be friends with Five?And then I realized they'd cause a lot of trouble.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), what comes up
Kudos: 1





	The Key To Immortality

**May 3rd, 1653**

✴ **Somewhere in Modern Day Germany✴**

_Three men stand on a cliff, overlooking a small clearing. There's a wooden cottage with a thatched roof and a small pen with pigs wandering around. All is silent and still._

_"How long do we need to wait?" the man on the left asks. He is not tall, but not overly short either. He has a pot belly and a large bushy mustache that curls into his mouth. He, like his companions, wears a stovepipe hat._

_"Not much longer, I don't think," the man in the middle replies. He is not short, nor is he a giant among men. He's very trim and angular, with a jaw as chiseled as a roman god and a nose as round as a button. His hat is much taller than those of his companions, and has a large blue ribbon tied around it. "Do you all remember the plan?"_

" _Yes, I d_ _o," The man on the right responded, voice quiet and flat as he stared at the little cottage. He was tense, ready to jump down there at the first sign of action. He held a large black medical bag with silver clasps shaped like skulls. He was tall, to say the least. Dwarfing his companions in comparison. "At half past 3 we knock on the door and ask for directions and water. 5 minutes later, the woman goes into labor," He recited to his companions, glancing at them to check he was correct. At the sight of their nods, he continues. "We assist with the birth, clean up, feed the child, and return to base for further instructions,"_

" _Correct," the man who is neither short nor tall affirms. "And right now it is?"_

_"5 minutes until half past," The man who is neither a giant nor a dwarf replies._

_"Let's head down, the towering man grunted, adjusting his grip on the bag and beginning to climb the small cliff down to the clearing. The two other men follow his example, quickly maneuvering themselves to the ground below._

_"Two minutes," the man in the ribbon hat chirped. The other two nodded as they picked up their pace. Punctuality was the best first impression on a newborn._

_They arrived at the door at exactly half past 3._

_The man in the ribbon hat knocks first. "Hello?" He calls out. "Is anyone home? I'm looking for Lukas, but I think I may be lost. Is anyone home?"_

_A minute passes. It is now 3:32._

_"No no you're at the right place," A female voice calls from within the house. A few thumps are heard before the door creaks open. Standing there is a stout woman with a sour face, wide hips, and squinting eyes. She's wearing a brown dress and grey blouse while her hair is in a tangled bun. Her hands are calloused and scarred and her hair is matted by sweat and dirt. "I'm his wife,"_

_The man in the ribbon hat nods with a smile. "Ah, really? When will he return?"_

_She grimaces. "Tomorrow evening. Why? What do you need from him?"_

_The man in the ribboned hat's smile grows wider, never faltering in it's pleasantly friendly appearance. "My colleagues and I owe him some money. We lost a bet to him and unfortunately he was unable to collect,"_

_She narrows her eyes. "Lukas? Winning a bet?" 3:34:42 "That's hard to-"_

_3:35_

_Her abdomen suddenly tripled in size as her organs shifted to make room for the infant suddenly growing inside of her. She screamed in pain and shock as she fell to her knees. The man with the ribbon held her by the arms and quickly layed her on the tarp the stout man was laying down on the ground. Together they pinned her arms and legs down, waiting for their oversized companion to give her a shot._

_He was over her in an instant, peircing her arm quickly and removing the syringe, before laying his tools out next to her. He lifted her skirt and legs to assist with the birth and directed the other two to prop her up to make this easier on her body._

_The woman seemed blank and distant, and it took a moment before her body started to give birth. She pushed consistantly, body focused and mind elsewhere, until the giant could see the head of the baby. Then he jumped in._

_He reached down, and gently massaged the infant out, trying to make this as fast as possible. He did still have a schedule to keep, even if leniency was being given on this assignment. Several minutes passed before finally the child was outside of her, and he could finally seperate them from the bloody woman laying before him._

_The giant took a moment to admire the bloody mass in his hands, before turning it over and smacking it. In that instant the clearing was filled with the cries of a newborn child as he carefully cleaned it off and swaddled it in the soft blankets stored in his bag. While swaddling, he discovered the child to be female, and grabbed a pink pin from a small pocket of the bag. Easier identification for later handlers._

_The child was still screaming as he cradled her with one hand and grabbed the small bottle of formula he'd been provided from his bag. He placed the nipple in the child's mouth, and waited for her to realize what it was for._

_A few minutes of muffled screaming quickly turned into quiet coos and hums as she attempted to nurse. It was only then that the three men calmed enough to truly examine the infant._

_She was fairly small, with a head of dark matted hair and a wide round nose that was bright pink. Her ears were dainty and her fingers flexed with every breath she took. Nobody spoke as she tried to eat, every success illiciting a happy coo from her and smiles from the three men._

_Finally, the stout one spoke up. "What'll we do with her mother?"_

_The giant regarded him with a blank stare, as though the answer were obvious. "Kill her. Burn the cottage down and don't leave a trace of us behind. She's fulfilled her purpose,"_

_The other men nodded and got up, examining their surroundings before divying up tasks between them. The giant watched them place firestarters around the small property, before finally standing to walk to the other side of the clearing. "I'll be waiting," he said, not bothering to check if they heard him. The message was clear._

_For now, he only had to worry about the child in his arms._

_She was his only concern._

**May 3rd, ????**

**Institute Headquarters**

_The three men walked in to the large nursery, handing the unmarked pink pin to the woman in the office looking out onto the mostly empty nursury._

_"Hey Doctor Carlisk. You're one of the first ones back. How'd it go?" She asked, accepting the pin with a smile._

_"Swimmingly," he said, smiling down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "What's her subject name?" He asked, not looking up._

_The nurse hummed for a moment looking over the various stamps she had yet to use before her eyes settled on one closer to the front. "Theta," she said. "You retrieved subject Theta,"_

_"Theta, hmmm?" The giant hummed as he stroked Theta's hair. "Well Theta, **welcome to the Institute** ,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! Please let me know what you all think!


End file.
